


вина тоже нет

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [6]
Category: g.o.d (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - никакой выдержки, - качает головой хоён, разглядывая бутылку на свет. - вообще. никакой.
Series: отклоняешься [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577





	вина тоже нет

\- никакой выдержки, - качает головой хоён, разглядывая бутылку на свет. - вообще. никакой.  
\- хён, - не выдерживает тэу первым, - да какая нахрен разница? и так сойдет.  
хоён щелкает его по носу и ставит вино на стол. что делать да как быть - непонятно, потому что все в курсе, как страшен лидер их проектной группы чжунхён в гневе, а замена в бутылке эксклюзивного бордо какого-то лохматого года на бурду из соседнего магазина его гнев вызовет точно. особенно учитывая то, что бордо было красное (как ни странно), а бурда - белая. да еще и газированная.  
\- может, не откроет, - снова пытается разрядить атмосферу тэу. получается, впрочем, плохо, так что он как и обычно на нервах стягивает с носа очки и начинает протирать их первым, что под руку попалось. к сожалению, попадается галстук дэнни.  
\- давай, давай, - ярится тот, выдергивая несчастный предмет одежды у тэу. - давай превратим встречу с важнейшим клиентом в совсем откровенный балаган. вы блин хоть когда-нибудь бываете серьезными?  
хоён расплывается в самой наидовольной улыбке на свете:  
\- конечно. серьезен, как никогда.  
\- оно и видно, - ворчит дэнни и одновременно умудряется одернуть пиджак, поправить волосы и посмотреть на часы. - с минуты на минуту явятся. а мы че скажем?  
\- нет вина, - тэу разводит руками и незаметно хватает бутылку. - нет и не было.  
бутылка отправляется в шкаф.  
\- ниче, что это и есть товар, который мы должны были сейчас предлагать? - хоён искренне хохочет, хотя и понимает, что вся затея как-то несколько тупикова. и все их галстуки, манжеты и запонки (божемой, запонки! впервые в жизни вообще купленные, не то что надетые запонки! и все эти часы, проведенные в поисковиках в попытке найти понятную инструкцию, как запонки застегивать!), так вот, все эти отлично пускающие пыль в глаза штуки полетят все равно в тартарары.  
в дверь вежливо стучат.  
\- ну что, - дэнни мрачно обозревает комнату с накрытым столом, где в качестве дополнения к закускам сиротливо стоит исключительно бутылка минералки, - включайте давайте свое природное обаяние. у меня с ним всяко проблемы.  
тэу опять протирает очки. хоён улыбается в воротник.  
дверь открывается, и в переговорную шагает клиент, за которым немедленно вырисовывается грандиозная фигура лидера чжунхёна.  
\- добрый день, - хмыкает клиент, и вот здесь-то каждый понимает, что бутылка по сравнению с грядущими сложностями есть абсолютнейшая фигня.  
потому что на переговоры к ним является буквально месяц назад сваливший к конкурентам юн кесан.


End file.
